


Some Girls Say All They Need is Dreaming

by raven_aorla



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Period-Typical Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_aorla/pseuds/raven_aorla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's tough being a Walter already. It's even tougher being the only girl, and one born in 1926 no less. Fluffy ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Girls Say All They Need is Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Not my characters.

“What are ya fussin’ about, Miss Wanda?” Rabbit asked the little girl hugging her knees under a desk. 

“Petey and Mark wouldn’t let me play pirates or cowboys with them because I’m a girl. And it’s not fair.”

Rabbit nonchalantly lifted up the desk and put it to the side, crouching beside Wanda. “Doesn’t sound fair to me. Pretty stupid really.”

“I said in the Great War there were lots of nurses who saved lives, and Mama can vote now and pretty soon we’ll probably have lady mayors and things, and why doesn’t Papa or Uncle let me into the workshops and laboratories?” She wiped her eyes on her skirt hem though she would have denied it to the last that she’d been crying at all.

“I’m not good with why humans do what you do. But…hey, if I wrote you a song about a really great lady who was the best pilot ever, would you like that? I know you love the newspaper stories about that Amelia dame.”

Wanda smiled the tiniest bit. “That’d be nice. Can she have a sweetheart?”

“If you want, sure.”

“But she doesn’t need the sweetheart. She just likes having him.”

“Got it. Let me go find the Spine and I’ll see what we can do.” He gently ruffled her hair and promptly skedaddled.

Wanda needed to go meet with her History tutor soon, but she felt some of the tightness in her chest unknotting, heart turning from stone to something a lot lighter.

**Author's Note:**

> "That girl was meant to flyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy...." - "Airheart", Steam Powered Giraffe


End file.
